Hilang
by Chywa B7
Summary: Melihatnya hanya sekilas begitu membuatku bahagia. Setiap hari bisa melihatnya walaupun tak pernah bertegur sapa sudah membuatku bahagia. Bisa mengamati setiap langkah ketika ia berjalan sudah membuatku bahagia. Bisa berpapasan dengannya dan saling melempar senyuman, membuatku bahagia. Dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengenalnya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan diduniaku. Te
1. Chapter 1

Hilang

Pair : Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Hurt &amp; comfort

Chapter 1

Melihatnya hanya sekilas begitu membuatku bahagia. Setiap hari bisa melihatnya walaupun tak pernah bertegur sapa sudah membuatku bahagia. Bisa mengamati setiap langkah ketika ia berjalan sudah membuatku bahagia. Bisa berpapasan dengannya dan saling melempar senyuman, membuatku bahagia. Dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengenalnya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan diduniaku.

Terima kasih Tuhan, karenaMu aku mengenalnya. KarenaMu aku bisa merasakan hangat dan sekaligus dinginnya cinta.

1 tahun yang lalu

Hari pertama aku naik tingkat ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dimana orang-orang selalu bilang bahwa disinilah saat-saat dimana anak muda bebas.

Ya, sekarang aku sudah memasuki masa-masa SMA. Beruntungnya aku bisa diterima di Konohagakure High Scholl. Sekolah dimana hanya anak-anak dengan IQ diatas rata-rata yang bisa mausk didalamnya.

Hari pertama merupakan tes IQ. Tes dimana anak-anak yang berIQ tinggi akan dimasukkan ke kelas favorit.

Hari kedua adalah pengumuman hasil tes IQ. Bahagianya aku, Hyuuga Hinata urutan nomor 7 dari 547 murid yang memiliki IQ tinggi. Dan otomatis aku akan dimasukkan ke kelas favorit.

Hari ketiga diadakan upacara peresmian peserta didik baru. Dan ada juga sambuat ketua OSIS. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Sialnya karena ulah teman dibelakangku yang tidak mau tenang, dan akhirnya dia menyenggolku hingga aku tersungkur kedepan.

Karena berada di barisan yang paling depan, aku menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh peserta upacara. Betapa malunya aku, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lapangan upacara dan menuju kelas saja.

Jam istirahat tiba, aku dan teman-temanku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Dikoridor, tidak sengaja kami berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang diikuti dengan pengurus OSIS yang lain. Tidak sengaja aku dengannya bertukar pandang walaupun hanya sekejap.

Banyak teman-temanku yang begitu mengagumi ketua OSIS itu. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan perasaan apapun?

Pulang sekolah, karena ban sepedaku bocor jadi terpaksa aku harus naik bus. Aku berdiri di halte bus saat itu. Dan sialnya sedang ada hujan salju hari ini.

Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu. Kenapa busnya lama sekali? Aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja. Ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti disampingku.

Pikiranku kemudia berkecamuk, apakah seseorang yang berada dimobil itu berniat jahat kepadaku? Jangan-jangan aku dia mau menculikku, atau yang lebih parah lagi membunuhku?

Kemudia segera aku percepat langkahku. Kurasa ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aura dingin keluar dariku. Dengan raut wajah yang takut, aku menoleh kebelakang.

Jantungku hampir saja copot. Aku kira dia penculik. Ternyata ketua OSIS Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau mati dengan berjalan melewati hujan salju tanpa baju tebal?" Katanya. Memangnya siapa dia? Seenaknya memarahi orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu di halte bus. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada bus. Jadi terpaksa aku jalan kaki saja." Jawabku sedikit ketus padanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Katanya sambil menarikku dan membawaku ke mobilnya. "Le-lepaskan! Memang siapa kamu? Seenaknya saja menyeret orang ke mobilmu". Kataku marah.

"Aku hanya tidak mau melihat gadis lemah sepertimu mati konyol disini". Jawabnya dengan tenang.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya masuk kedalam mobil. Didalam perjalanan, bukannya saling bicara tapi kami berdua hanya diam. Akhirnya sampai juga didepan rumahku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku". Kataku berterima kasih padanya. "Hn. Kalau boleh tau, dari tadi kau belum menyebutkan siapa namamu". Katanya sambil menyeringai. "E-eh, na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok disini jam setengah 7." Katanya. "A-apa? Jam setengah 7? Memangnya..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, namun dia terlanjur pergi. Sungguh tidak sopan Sasuke itu.

2 bulan kemudian

2 bulan sering diantar oleh Sasuke membuatku terbiasa walaupun awalnya canggung. Dan kami juga sudah mulai akrab.

Siang itu, Sasuke memintaku untuk membawa bekal yang kubuatkan ke kelasnya. Ini pertama kali aku melangkahkan kakiku ke koridor untuk kelas 12.

Disepanjang jalan aku mencari tulisan Kelas 12-1. Tapi tidak ketemu-katemu. Akhirnya Disamping Lab IPA ternyata kelasnya.

Kuketuk pintunya dan yang membuka pintunya bukanlah Sasuke. Tetapi seseorang yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dan baru pertama ini aku melihatnya.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hilang

Pair : Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Hurt &amp; Comfort

Chapter 2

Summary :

Siang itu, Sasuke memintaku untuk membawa bekal yang kubuatkan ke kelasnya. Ini pertama kali aku melangkahkan kakiku ke koridor untuk kelas 12.

Disepanjang jalan aku mencari tulisan Kelas 12-1. Tapi tidak ketemu-katemu. Akhirnya Disamping Lab IPA ternyata kelasnya.

Kuketuk pintunya dan yang membuka pintunya bukanlah Sasuke. Tetapi seseorang yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dan baru pertama ini aku melihatnya.

Sekarang didepanku sedang berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dia menatapku heran dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu terbuka lebar menggambarkan sang pemilik yang sedang terkejut.

Sedangkan aku, jangan tanya lagi. Sudah pasti wajahku sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke 'tomat'.

Aku yang tidak biasa dipandang sangat intens oleh orang lain tak ayal membuatku menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda ini.

Kemudian terdengar derap kaki mendekati kami berdua. Dan sesaat kemudian, aku dengar suara Sasuke yang kelihatannya mengintrupsi kegiatan pemuda yang sedang memandangku tersebut.

"Hinata, sejak kapan kau berdiri di depan pintu? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja ke kelas?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian membuatku secara otomatis menegakkan kepala.

"E-eh, itu.. Senpai ini menghalangi jalanku Sasuke-kun." Jawabku dengan hati yang berdebar-debar karena ternyata senpai ini masih saja berdiri didepanku dengan pandangan intensnya.

"Hn. Dobe, cepat minggir. Kau membuatnya takut." Kata Sasuke kepada senpai ini. Kemudian senpai tersebut sedikit mundur untuk memberi jalan Sasuke supaya bisa keluar dari kelas.

"Hn. Ayo ikut aku." Kata Sasuke kepadaku sambil menarik tanganku. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, aku dengan pasrah mengikutinya yang entah akan dibawa kemana aku ini.

Sebelum kami hilang dari lorong, aku sempat menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa senpai tadi masih berdiri seperti tadi.

Dan dugaanku tidak meleset. Dia masih saja berdiri ditempat tadi. Dan matanya yang biru itu masih saja memandangku.

Sekarang tatapannya sudah berubah. Bukan tatapan yang sarat akan keheranan. Namun, dengan padangan datar. Namun, samar-samar aku melihat bahwa dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang memaksa jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Ada apa denganku ini? Hanya karena senyuman, aku bisa seperti ini? Hinata Hinata, apa kata Ino kalau sampai dia tau kau seperti orang bodoh. Tapi kenapa senyumannya itu terasa begitu indah. Ya.

Senyuman manis dan menawan.

Dan pertanyaanku terjawab sudah. Disinilah aku dan Sasuke. Atap sekolah. Aku dipaksa Sasuke untuk menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan yang tinggi karena aku harus mengimbangi langkahnya yang sangat cepat.

"Bukannya tadi kau bawa bekal untukku." Tanyanya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Sungguh jengkel aku dengan tatapannya yang seakan-akan mengintimidasi itu. Tapi tak jarang juga membuat jantungku berpacu dengan kencang.

"E-eh, I-ni Sasuke-kun bekal untukmu." Kataku dengan nada yang gugup. "Hn. Apa menu bekalmu hari ini Hinata?" Katanya sambil menerima kotak bekal dariku.

"Sanwidch dengan ekstra tomat didalamnya." Kataku dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Hn. Kau sudah tau makanan kesukaanku ya ternyata." Kata Sasuke sambil memakan bekal dariku.

Sedangkan kurasakan wajahku mulai menghangat. Aku berani taruhan, pasti sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah. Kemudian aku melanjutkan makan bekalku saja daripada melamun tidak jelas.

Setelah kami selesai makan bekal, Sasuke tiba-tiba tidur di pangkuanku.

"Hn. Kau tau, aku sangat sulit sekali sebenarnya bergaul ataupun dekat dengan perempuan." Dia memulai pembicaraan yang entah nanti menjurus kemana.

Aku masih menunggunya untuk membuka suara kembali. "Dengan ibuku saja, aku tidak begitu dekat karena dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis pakaiannya. Sering keluar negeri sering membuatku jarang bertemu dengannya."

Aku berfikir, ternyata aku masih bernasib baik. Walaupun ayah orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya untuk mengurus perusahaan, tapi ayah masih menyempatkan sedikit waktu untukku dan Neji-nii.

"Tapi, entah mengapa jika denganmu aku mudah akrab dan bahkan tidak merasa risih. Bahkan aku..." Dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku.. Mulai menyukaimu." Katanya kemudian yang sukses membuat mataku melotot kaget.

"Kau.. Mau kan menjadi perempuan pertama terdekatku?" Katanya dengan mulai bangun dari posisinya kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

Aku hanya menunduk malu. Baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang menyatakan perasaan secara langsung didepanku.

Kemudian aku berpikir, apa salahnya aku mencoba membuka diri untuk menerima eksistensi seorang laki-laki.

Dan sebagai alasannya aku hanya mengangguk.

Kulihat Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Dan detik kemudian, aku jatuh kedalam pelukannya yang sangat erat.

Kurasakan ada sedikit bunga-bunga yang menggelitik perutku saat ini.

Setelah bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai, aku dan Sasuke kembali kekelas kami masing-masing.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya, dia mengantarku ke kelasku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kelasnya.

Didalam kelas, tidak kusadari aku tersenyum sendiri. Yang tak ayal membuat teman sebangku Ino menjadi heran.

"Hey Hinata, kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum sendiri." Tanya Ino sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku belum menjawabnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, aku malah menunduk dengan wajah yang merona.

"Hhhh, aku tadi melihat kau diantar Sasuke-senpai sampai didepan kelas. Dan akhir-akhir ini kau sering membawa kotak bekal 2. Apa jangan-jangan bekal itu untuk Sasuke-senpai? Dan penyebab kau jadi seperti ini karena Sasuke-senpai juga?" Kata Ino sambil berspekulasi.

Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku dan membalasnya dengan senyum meronaku. Yang sukses membuat Ino terkejut dan kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Jangan bilang kalian berdua jadian?" Katanya sambil tersenyum geli memandangku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka seorang ketua OSIS yang terkenal dingin dan cuek bahkan anti dengan perempuan bisa tertarik dengan gadis pemalu sepertimu Hinata." Kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"E-eh, a-apa salah gadis pemalu mendapat pacar orang yang dingin?" Kataku sambil pura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"E-eh, gomen Hinata.. Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan marah ya." Kata Ino gugup.

Aku mulai mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum geli memandang Ino. "Hihihi. Aku bercanda Ino-chan."

"Kau jahat Hinata." Katanya Ino sambil mendengus. "Hihihi, gomen Ino" Kataku kemudian memeluknya.

Saat akan keluar kelas, tidak sengaja aku melihat senpai pirang itu melewati kelasku dengan senpai-senpai yang lain sambil membawa sekumpulan kertas yang cukup banyak.

Kelihatannya mereka adalah sekumpulan anak-anak OSIS yang sedang menuju ruang OSIS yang kebetulan berada 2 kelas disamping kelasku.

Kudengar teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari teman-teman perempuan di kelasku. "Kyaaaa... Lihat... Itu Naruto-senpai."

"Waaahhh... Dia tampan sekali. Tidak kalah dengan Sasuke-senpai."  
"Tidak apa jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-senpai. Yang penting masih ada Naruto-senpai."

"Aku suka rambut pirangnyaaaa..."

"Aku suka mata saphirenyaaa..."

"KYAAAA NARUTO-SENPAIIIII"

Dari kalimat mereka tadi aku yakin bahwa yang mereka maksud adalah senpai pirang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Karena hanya dialah yang berambut pirang itu.

Sekarang aku sudah tau siapa namamu senpai..

'Naruto-senpai'

Sekilas aku melihatnya melirik kearahku. Tapi hanya sekilas saja. Setelah itu dia kembali fokus kedepan dan lenyap setelah melewati pintu ruang OSIS.

Saat bel pulang, siswa siswi segera menuju ke lantai 1. Aku dan teman-teman yang akan melewati koridor menuju langsung ke gerbang keluar terpaksa harus berhenti karena jalan yang ramai dipenuhi oleh senpai-senpai kelas 12.

Aku melihat mereka sedang melihat papan pengumuman yang entah apa isinya. 'Mungkin tentang berita TO' pikirku.

Kami bingung harus lewat mana lagi. Kalau kami melewati koridor yang satunya lagi, kami harus berbalik dan lebih merepotkan lagi karena harus melewati anak 10 dan 11 yang sekarang sedang berada dibelakang kami.

Dengan terpaksa kami harus melewati sekumpulan kelas 12.

Tubuhku yang kecil tak ayal membuatku harus terdendang kesana kemari oleh kelas 12. Sedikit pusing kepalaku mengakibatkan aku terhuyung.

Hingga kurasa aku menabrak dengan kencang dada seseorang. Kuresapi aroma yang sangat segar dan sangat menenangkan.

'Aroma jeruk' pikirku. Kemudian perasaan gugup mulai melandaku. 'Siapa yang aku tabrak? Bagaimana jika dia marah denganku?'

Pikiranku mulai berkecamuk.

Dengan gugup aku mendongak keatas melihat siapa yang tadi aku tabrak. Betapa terkejutnya aku, karena yang aku tabrak adalah Naruto-senpai.

Deg

Deg

Deg

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hilang

Pair : Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Hurt /comfort

Chapter 3

Summary :

Dengan terpaksa kami harus melewati sekumpulan kelas 12.

Tubuhku yang kecil tak ayal membuatku harus terdendang kesana kemari oleh kelas 12. Sedikit pusing kepalaku mengakibatkan aku terhuyung.

Hingga kurasa aku menabrak dengan kencang dada seseorang. Kuresapi aroma yang sangat segar dan sangat menenangkan.

'Aroma jeruk' pikirku. Kemudian perasaan gugup mulai melandaku. 'Siapa yang aku tabrak? Bagaimana jika dia marah denganku?'

Pikiranku mulai berkecamuk.

Dengan gugup aku mendongak keatas melihat siapa yang tadi aku tabrak. Betapa terkejutnya aku, karena yang aku tabrak adalah Naruto-senpai.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Bagaikan tersambar petir, 'Naruto'.

"E-eh.. Maaf Naruto-senpai. Saya tidak sengaja." Kataku gugup kepada Naruto. Dia hanya membalas kata-kataku dengan sebuah cengiran yang khas.

Kemudian aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang dengan Ino. Dan akhirnya dengan penuh kesabaran dan perjuangan, kami bisa melewati gerombolan senpai kelas 12 yang sangat banyak itu.

'Aku sudah punya Sasuke, aku tau itu. Namun disisi lain, entah kenapa aku selalu lebih tertarik dengan setiap gerak gerik Naruto daripada Sasuke.' Pikiranku mulai berkecamuk kembali ditengah perjalanan pulangku bersama Ino.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kalu terlihat gelisah sekali?" Tanya Ino sahabatku. "A-a Ino, tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawabku menutupi raut bimbangku.

"9 tahun denganmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku Hinata. Ayo cerita saja denganku. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino kepadaku.

"Aku sedang bimbang Ino. Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mana yang harus aku pilih." Jawabku dengan suara parau.

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "Kau tau aku sudah mempunyai Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga bingung.. Apa aku menyukai orang itu tau tidak." Kataku masih dengan suara parau.

"Memangnya kau suka dengan orang lain Hinata? Tapi dengan siapa Hinata?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang sarat akan kekawatiran.

"Naruto-senpai 12-1" Jawabku singkat. "Kau suka dengan Naruto-sepai Hinata? Naruto Uzumaki? Wakil ketua OSIS itu? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sasuke lebih daripada Naruto-senpai Hinata." Kata ino mencoba menyadarkanku.

"A-aku belum bisa berkata kalau aku menyukai Naruto-senpai Ino. Lagi pula, aku tidak menilai orang dari segi materi ataupun fisik. Aku hanya merasa bahwa jika aku berada didekatnya terasa begitu nyaman Ino".

"Kalau kamu berpikir seperti itu, itu artinya kau menyukainya Hinata. Aku sebagai sahabat hanya berharap yang terbaik untukmu." Kata Ino seraya mengelus puncak kepalaku, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kami kerumah masing-masing.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Ino? Apa aku menyukaimu Naruto?

1 bulan kemudian

Aku dan Sasuke masih seperti biasa. Namun aku menemukan sebuah kejanggalan dengan Sasuke.

Jika biasanya aku selalu diantar, maka sekarang sudah tidak. Dia selalu saja membuat alasan ini itu.

Sore itu Sasuke kerumahku untuk berkunjung. "Hinata, tunggu sebentar ya aku mau ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu." Kata Sasuke pamit denganku. "Oh iya, silakan Sasuke."

Aku duduk diruang tamu sambil bermain game di laptopku. Tiba-tiba HP Sasuke berdering menandakan ada sms masuk. 'sms dari siapa?' batinku.

Kubuka sms tersebut. 'Sakura' siapa Sakura? 'Sasuke, kapan kau akan menjemputku? Aku sudah selesai berdandan dari tadi. Katanya kita akan dinner?' kata perempuan di sms itu. Kemudian format sms tersebut aku ganti dengan format belum dibaca supaya Sasuke tidak tau bahwa aku sudah membuka sms itu.

"Maaf Hinata. Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Sasuke setelah selesai dari kamar mandi. "A-a tidak kok." Jawabku pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kemudian Sasuke mulai membuka HP dan kelihatan bahwa dia sedang membaca sms tadi. "Hinata, aku permisi pulang dulu ya. Aku harus mengantar ibuku pergi belanja." Kata Sasuke yang aku tau dia sedang berbohong.

"Iya Sasuke, hati-hati dijalan. Sampai jumpa besok disekolah." Kataku masih dengan seulas senyum.

Setelah mobil Sasuke keluar dari pekarangan rumahku, air mata jatuh seketika dari mataku.

Malam ini aku sudah melewatkan waktu makan malam bersama ayah dan Neji-nii.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Jangan tanya apakah ada gedoran pintu dari keluargaku seperti yang biasanya di film-film dorama.

Setidaknya aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang sangat pengertian denganku. Baik ayah maupun kakakku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusanku.

Mereka sangat bijak dalam melangkah. Bagi mereka aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah dewasa dan mau tidak mau aku dituntut mandiri termasuk menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri.

Pikiranku kacau malam ini. Tidak ada ponselku yang bergetar tanda ada sms atau panggilan masuk dari Sasuke.

'Jangan-jangan sekarang ini dia sedang kencan dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu?' Pikirku didalam hati.

Lantas, apa arti kalimat-kalimatnya waktu kami berada diatap kemarin?

[ "Hn. Kau tau, aku sangat sulit sekali sebenarnya bergaul ataupun dekat dengan perempuan." Dia memulai pembicaraan yang entah nanti menjurus kemana.

"Tapi, entah mengapa jika denganmu aku mudah akrab dan bahkan tidak merasa risih. Bahkan aku..." Dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku.. Mulai menyukaimu." ]

Semua kata-kata Sasuke itu terngiang-ngiang didalam benakku. Kenapa disaat aku mulai mau membuka hati untuk laki-laki, malah dia mengecewakan aku.

Kemudian aku mulai berpikir untuk memutus hubungan ini. Untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan ini jika nantinya aku akan terus tersakiti.

'Jelas-jelas Sasuke selingkuh.'

Kemudian aku mengetik beberapa kalimat yang intinya untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Kemudian kukirim ke Sasuke.

20 menit aku menunggu. Dan barulah smsku tadi dibalas olehnya.

'_Hn? Kau? Baiklah jika itu maumu.' _Balas Sasuke padaku. Tanpa ada kata-kata penolakan ataupun pengelakan karena dia telah kukatakan selingkuh.

Berarti memang benar jika dia selingkuh.

Hatiku terasa tertohok kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah. Dan malam itu, aku putuskan untuk tidur saja.

Aku menangis dalam tidurku.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Hilang

Pair : Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Hurt &amp; Comfort

Chapter 4

Summary :

[ "Hn. Kau tau, aku sangat sulit sekali sebenarnya bergaul ataupun dekat dengan perempuan." Dia memulai pembicaraan yang entah nanti menjurus kemana.

"Tapi, entah mengapa jika denganmu aku mudah akrab dan bahkan tidak merasa risih. Bahkan aku..." Dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku.. Mulai menyukaimu." ]

Semua kata-kata Sasuke itu terngiang-ngiang didalam benakku. Kenapa disaat aku mulai mau membuka hati untuk laki-laki, malah dia mengecewakan aku.

Kemudian aku mulai berpikir untuk memutus hubungan ini. Untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan ini jika nantinya aku akan terus tersakiti.

'Jelas-jelas Sasuke selingkuh.'

Kemudian aku mengetik beberapa kalimat yang intinya untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Kemudian kukirim ke Sasuke.

20 menit aku menunggu. Dan barulah smsku tadi dibalas olehnya.

'_Hn? Kau? Baiklah jika itu maumu.' _Balas Sasuke padaku. Tanpa ada kata-kata penolakan ataupun pengelakan karena dia telah kukatakan selingkuh.

Berarti memang benar jika dia selingkuh.

Hatiku terasa tertohok kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah. Dan malam itu, aku putuskan untuk tidur saja.

Aku menangis dalam tidurku.

Pagi ini penampilanku kubuat senatural mungkin seperti tidak habis menangis. Kupoles wajahku dengan bedak supaya bekas tembamnya tidak kentara.

Namun sebaik apapun aku menutupinya, keluargaku tidak akan pernah bisa tertipu. Terbukti pagi ini di ruang makan aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ayah dan Neji-nii yang seakan-akan tengah mengintrogasiku.

"Hinata, kenapa matamu sembab?" tanya Neji-nii.

"Jangan katakan kau menangis karena Uchiha itu, ayah sudah tau Hinata." Sambung ayahku.

"Nee-chan harus semangat. Jangan mau ditindas laki-laki yang tidak pernah menyayangi nee-chan sungguh-sungguh. Hhh.. Laki-laki benar-benar menjengkelkan." Sambung Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Jaga bicaramu Hanabi. Tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu." Sambung ayah kelihatan tersinggung.

"A-ano.. Terima kasih nasihatnya Hanabi-chan. Ayah, aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Kataku mencoba lari dari percakapan menyesakkan tersebut.

"Biar aku antar Hinata." Neji-nii berusaha menawarkan bantuannya kepadaku.

"A-a.. tidak perlu Neji-nii. Aku bisa naik bis, lagi pula aku lebih suka berangkat sendiri." Jawabku menolak Neji-nii.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati Hinata." Kata ayah. "Terima kasih Tou-sama".

Pagi ini gerimis mengawali hariku yang sudah buruk. Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dengan memegang payung karena takut tasku basah.

Sampai aku naik bus pun masih sama. Kulihat dari jendela 'gerimis' batinku. Aku duduk di barisan nomor 2 dari pintu belakang bus.

Karena dari rumah tadi aku banyak melamun Sasuke, aku jadi lupa tidak mengenakan jaket. Padahal suhu hari ini sangat dingin.

Kurasakan samping bangkuku diduduki seseorang. Aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan siapa orang tersebut. Toh aku juga tidak berminat untuk tahu.

Perjalanan rumahku ke KHS bisa memakan waktu 2 jam. Maka dari itu aku harus berangkat sangat pagi jika tidak ingin gerbang sekolahku ditutup.

Aku mulai gerah ketika orang disampingku yang baru kuketahui adalah seorang laki-laki tersebut mulai berani macam-macam denganku.

Pertama, tangan orang itu berada di belakang kepalaku. Kemudian dia berusaha untuk memelukku. Dasarnya aku perempuan penakut, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

Aku hampir manangis ditempat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

BUGGGGGGHHHH

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat disamping bangku, orang tersebut jatuh tersungkur yang menimbulkan keterkejutan semua orang yang ada si bus.

Kulihat didepan orang tersebut ada seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam KHS. Aku tidak tau bagaimana wajahnya karena dia berdiri mebelakangiku.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menendangmu." Kata pemuda itu. 'suara itu..' batinku.

"Cih, siapa kau memangnya? Ha? Dasar anak kecil." Tanya laki-laki yang ternyata sudah tua itu.

"Kau meragukanku, hm? Aku atlet Judo nomor 1 nasional, atlet karate nomor 2 nasional, dan petinju nomor 1 pelajar nasional." Jawab pemuda itu enteng.

Kulihat ekspresi orang tua itu, dia nampak ketakutan dan setelahnya dia lari ke pintu depan dan melompat saja dari bus yang masih berjalan.

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik. 'Naruto-senpai'

"Kau tak apa?" Katanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"A-ano.. Umm, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-senpai. Arigatou." Balasku, aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat karena malu.

"Perjalanan kesekolah masih 30 menit. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu duduk disini. Aku kawatir nanti ada orang tua seperti tadi lagi."

"A..a.. Silakan Naruto-senpai." Balasku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak heran jika mereka mengganggumu." Kata Naruto-senpai ketika sudah duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa Naruto-senpai?" Tanyaku menoleh kepadanya.

"Karena kau cantik." Katanya dengan senyum simpulnya.

"A-ano.. Naruto-senpai terlalu berlebihan." Jawabku gugup.

"Aku serius. Kau ingat, ketika kita pertama bertemu kan? Aku saat itu, memandangmu sangat lama kan? Karena saat itu, aku baru sadar ternyata aku mempunyai adik kelas yang sangat cantik." Kata Naruto-senpai panjang lebar.

"YOSH! Sudah sampai .. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto-senpai. "Hi-hinata. Hinata Hyuuga senpai."

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun Hinata-chan." Ajak Naruto-senpai dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju KHS. Dengan tangan Naruto-senpai masih menggandeng tanganku. Entah dia lupa atau bagaimana, akupun juga tidak tau.

'Mimpi apa aku semalam? Pertama Naruto-senpai tiba-tiba menolongku dari pria tua tadi, kedua dia duduk berdampingan denganku, ketiga dia memujiku cantik, dan ini dia menggandeng tanganku.' Batinku berteriak-teriak didalam sana.

"Hinata-chan, aku antar kau ke kelas ya. Sekarang kita cari kelas A." Kata Naruto-senpai.

Berpasang mata melihat kami yang tiba-tiba datang bergandengan tangan, tepatnya Naruto-senpai yang menggandengku.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Hinata-chan. Jaa.." Kata Naruto-senpai ketika kami berada didepan pintu kelasku. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda kami berpisah di kelas masing-masing.

Dengan aku melihat Naruto-senpai, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa melupakan Sasuke. Mungkin memang benar. 'Aku mulai menyukaimu, Naruto-senpai'

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Hilang

Pair : Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Hurt &amp; Comfort

Chapter 5

Summary :

'Mimpi apa aku semalam? Pertama Naruto-senpai tiba-tiba menolongku dari pria tua tadi, kedua dia duduk berdampingan denganku, ketiga dia memujiku cantik, dan ini dia menggandeng tanganku.' Batinku berteriak-teriak didalam sana.

"Hinata-chan, aku antar kau ke kelas ya. Sekarang kita cari kelas A." Kata Naruto-senpai.

Berpasang mata melihat kami yang tiba-tiba datang bergandengan tangan, tepatnya Naruto-senpai yang menggandengku.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Hinata-chan. Jaa.." Kata Naruto-senpai ketika kami berada didepan pintu kelasku. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda kami berpisah di kelas masing-masing.

Dengan aku melihat Naruto-senpai, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa melupakan Sasuke. Mungkin memang benar. 'Aku mulai menyukaimu, Naruto-senpai'

*

*  
"Hinata-chan..." Teriak Ino-chan ketika masuk ke kelasku.

"Ha? Ada apa Ino-chan?" Jawabku.

"Hinata-chan, kau.. Putus?" Kata Ino-chan sambil berbisik ke arahku. "A-ano.. Darimana Ino-chan tau?" Tanyaku.

"A-ah ano, sebenarnya tadi aku melihat Sasuke-senpai bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura." Kata Ino-chan dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari tadi.

'Sakura? Perempuan di hp Sasuke kemarin.' Batinku. "Ano, I-ino chan.. Sebenarnya siapa Sakura itu? Apa dia siswa KHS?" Tanyaku pada Ino-chan.

"Ha? Hinata-chan, kau tidak tau Sakura? Sudah berapa bulan kau sekolah disini Hinata-chan. Semua murid KHS tau siapa dia. Apalagi anak laki-laki, pasti mereka sangat tau." Kata Ino-chan terkejut.

Kulihat Ino-chan mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Kemudian dia membuka sebuah file didalam laptopnya. Entah file apa itu.

"Lihat, bagaimana dia tidak terkenal dikalangan murid KHS Hinata-chan. Dia sangat cantik, juga kaya." Kata Ino-chan sambil memperlihatkanku foto gadis berambut pink. 'Sakura Haruno? Pantas saja Sasuke lebih memilihnya.

Tidak sulit memang untuk Ino-chan mempunyai file profil siswa KHS. Apalagi dia salah satu dari biang gosip di KHS. Baru kelas X tapi jika sudah menyangkut gosip, dia bisa melebihi biang gosip dari kelas XI atau kelas XII.

Untuk apa aku bersedih jika masih ada Naruto-senpai yang bisa membuatku tersenyum setiap aku melihatnya.

Biarkanlah Sasuke bersama siapa saja. Lagipula aku juga akan merasa berdosa jika aku masih bersamanya, sedangkan hatiku pergi entah kemana.

Siang itu aku melihat Naruto-senpai di kantin. Tapi tumben dia tidak bersama Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura.

Tapi siapa perempuan itu? Naruto-senpai satu meja dengan perempuan. Mungkin dia saudaranya Naruto-senpai karena rambutnya sama-sama pirang.

Naruto-senpai sempat melihatku dan dia melempar cengiran lebarnya untukku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena melihat cengirannya.

Masih ada tanda tanya dihatiku. Siapa perempuan yang bersama Naruto-senpai itu.

Pulang sekolah ini, hujan sangat lebat. Aku tidak membawa payung, karena cuaca tadi pagi cerah-cerah saja.

'Kalau sampai pulang terlambat, Tou-san pasti marah.' Batinku. Kuputuskan untuk menerobos hujan untuk ke halte.

Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu bus. Jika saja tadi aku jalan saja kerumah, pasti tidak akan menunggu bus selama ini.

Tapi kalau aku pulang dalam keadaaan hujan-hujan pasti Tou-san dan Neji-nii akan marah-marah.

'Hhh, suhunya dingin sekali' batinku.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memberiku jaket. 'orange? Seperti punya Naruto-senpai.' Aku menoleh kesamping.

"Na-naruto-senpai, terima kasih." Kataku sambil kuulas senyum. "Hehehe tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Mungkin kita berjodoh ya. Hari ini kita sudah satu bus lagi." Kata Naruto-senpai sambil menatap jalan.

"Naruto-senpai, jangan mengada-ada." Kataku sambil kurasakan wajahku panas lagi.

"Kenapa tidak bisa Hinata-chan. Lagipula kau sudah tidak dengan Teme kan? Jadi aku bisa mulai pendekatan denganmu." Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa pipimu merah sekali? Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto-senpai yang masih memegang pipiku.

"A-ano Naruto-senpai, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku gugup. "S-senpai, kenapa akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah bawa motor?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Em, itu karena motorku sedang di bengkel. Kenapa? Kau ingin naik motor denganku ya Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto-senpai yang sukses membuatku tambah merona.

"A-no senpai.." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Naruto-senpai sudah memotongnya.

"Tenang Hinata-chan, aku janji jika motorku sudah selesai dari bengkel, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan naik motor bersamaku." Kata Naruto-senpai dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"A.. Senpai tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu." Kataku dengan canggung. "Hey hey, kenapa aku harus repot? Sama sekali tidak repot jika itu untuk Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto-senpai sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Ayo. Busnya sudah datang Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto-senpai sambil menarik tanganku hingga tak sengaja aku menabrak punggungnya.

'Lagi-lagi kau membuatku merona Naruto-senpai'

Kamar-20.00

Apa yang kupikirkan?

'Em, itu karena motorku sedang di bengkel. Kenapa? Kau ingin naik motor denganku ya Hinata-chan?' kalimat itu masih terngiang dipikiranku.

Baiklah Naruto-senpai, kau membuatku berharap sekarang. Ya aku berharap supaya motormu cepat selesai di bengkel.

'Supaya aku bisa naik motor bersamamu. Hihihi'

KHS-07.00

Hari ini aku sedikit kesiangan. Hal ini menyebabkan aku harus lari tergesa-gesa menuju ke gerbang sekolah sebelum gerbangnya ditutup.

"KYAAAA Naruto-senpaiiiiiiii"

"KYAAAAAAAAA dengan siapa dia?"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan dari siswi KHS, tunggu mereka menyebut nama Naruto-senpai?

Kemudian kutolehkan kepalaku kearah tempat parkir motor. Kulihat disana, Naruto senpai membantu seorang perempuan turun dari motornya.

'Perempuan itu lagi.' Batinku, memang benar, kau sudah memberiku harapan Naruto-senpai, tapi akulah yang tidak boleh berharap kepadamu.

Aku masih memandangi Naruto-senpai. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh kearahku dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

Tanpa ada niat membalas lambaian tangannya, aku segera menuju ke kelasku. 'Kenapa mataku panas? Jangan menangis Hinata.' Batinku.

Pelajaran Guy-sensei tidak membuatku ceria sama sekali walaupun dia adalah guru terlucu se KHS.

Masih terbayang adegan tadi pagi. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Kenapa Naruto-senpai bohong kepadaku? Seburuk itukah aku? Sampai-sampai aku selalu sial dalam hal asmara.

Jam istirahat, jika dulu ketika masih bersama Sasuke aku sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di atap maka sekarang tidak lagi.

Jika biasanya aku pergi ke kantin bersama Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan, kali ini aku lebih memilih duduk merenung didalam kelas saja.

Kelas kosong. Jadi aku tidak terlalu terganggu.

"Nee, Hinata-chan. Aku mencarimu di kantin. Tidak biasanya kau tidak kesana. Maka dari itu aku bertanya dengan temanmu dimana kau. Ternyata kau disini." Kata Naruto-senpai yang mengagetkanku.

Masih tidak ada niatan aku untuk membalas perkataaannya tadi. Untuk apa dia mencariku jika dia sudah mempunyai perempuan lain. Perempuan lain? Memangnya siapa aku? Bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Naruto-senpai mengenalku karena aku dulu pacar Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan?" Tanyanya. "Ada apa Naruto-senpai mencariku?" Tanyaku tanpa sedikitpun meliriknya.

"Nee, aku sendiri juga tidak tau Hinata-chan. Tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali melihatmu. Mungkin aku tertarik denganmu." Kata Naruto-senpai sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda senpai. Apa kata kekasih senpai jika au kita sedang berduaan didalam kelas ini? A-aku tidak mau jika aku dikira perusak hubungan ornag senpai" Kataku panjang lebar kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata? Aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang perasaanku. Dan apa maksudmu berkata kekasihku? Ya ampun Hinata, pacarpun aku belum pernah punya." Kata Naruto-senpai dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Lalu siapa gadis yang tadi pagi senpai? Gadis itu selalu disamping senpai." Tanyaku akhirnya karena penasaran.

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan, dia itu adikku. Dia itu Shion. Kelas XB" Kata Naruto-senpai cengo. "Jangan-jangan kau cemburu dengannya ya?" Kata Naruto-senpai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto-senpai, ja-jangan bercanda. Tidak. Mana mungkin aku bisa cemburu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa senpai." Kataku

"Siapa bilang kau bukan siapa-siapaku, hm? Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasihku Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto-senpai sambil memegang tanganku.

"S-senpai" Kataku sambil menunduk. "Aku.. Mencintaimu Hinata. Dari pertama kita bertemu ketika di depan kelasku dulu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu. Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku."

"Kenapa senpai?" Tanyaku kemudian. Dia mulai memelukku erat sekali. "Karena saat itu sudah ada Sasuke. Aku tidak meu menjadi penghianat dalam persahabatan kami. Kukira dia mencintaimu, ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan Sakura." Kata Naruto-senpai.

Apa aku bermimpi? Orang yang sangat kuidolakan sekarang tengah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

"Senpai," Panggilku kepadanya. "Iya?"

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa menolak jika itu yang senpai katakan. Karena akupun juga mencintai senpai. Aku suka semua yang ada dalam diri senpai. Kukira cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan senpai." Kataku dengan suara yang bergetar karena air mataku.

"Jadi?" Kata Naruto-senpai sambil memberi sedikit jarak antara kami berdua. "Jadi?" Aku mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Mulai saat ini kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Setelah itu, kembali Naruto-senpai memelukku.

CUP

Tiba-tiba kusadari Naruto-senpai mencium keningku. Kami-sama terima kasih untuk hari ini.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hilang

Pair : Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Hurt &amp; Comfort

Chapter 6

6 bulan kemudian

"Hari ini adalah kelulusanku Hinata." Kata Naruto-kun sambil memegang pundakku. "Aku harap nanti kau mau menungguku. Setelah ini, aku akan melanjutkan study ke London. Aku ingin belajar bisnis disana, supaya jika pulang nanti aku sudah siap meneruskan perusahaan tou-sama."

"Naruto-kun, hiks hiks hiks. Bi-bisakah aku,a-kku sekolah disini tanpamu?" Balasku sambil memeluknya.

"Hinata, kau akan membunuhku jika terus menangis seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin pergi dengan senyumanmu. Bukan dengan tangisanmu Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto-kun sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Narut-to-kun, ak-kku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Kataku sambil menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak akan aku meninggalkanmu kecuali jika kau yang meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto-kun sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"A-arigatuo Naruto-kun"

"Tunggulah aku 2 bulan lagi. Karena saat itu aku akan datang mengunjungimu Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto-kun lagi.

"Nee Naruto-kun"

Setelah kelulusan Naruto-kun kami masih tetap berkomunikasi lewat email. Tidak pernah ada pertengkaran dalam hubungan kami berdua.

Aku mulai terbiasa tanpa ada Naruto-kun yang menemaniku disekolah. Karena aku juga masih mempunyai sahabat yang setia berada disampingku.

KHS-08.00

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan"

Suara itu sukses membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Naruto-kun. Suara siapa? Kenapa suaranya asing ditelingaku.

Aku terpaksa meninggalkan dunia khayalanku demi menengok ke asal sumber suara. 'rambut merah, mata hazel, senyum yang lembut. Baby face sekali' inner ku.

Kuberanikan bertanya siapa pemuda yang dihadapanku sekarang ini. "O-oha-ayou. Kamu siapa?"

"A.. Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Hinata-chan." Katanya sambil mecium tanganku. Wajahku seketika panas. Mungkin saat ini aku sedang merona dibuatnya.

"A-a.. Sasori-kun. Tidak kusangka kau akan pindah secepat ini ke KHS." Kataku setelah dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika aku menyusulmu ya Hinata-chan. Aku kira Hiashi-sama sudah memberi tahumu tentang kepindahanku kemari dan.. Acara pertunangan kita berdua." Kata Sasori-kun seketika mengingatkanku dengan perkataan Tou-san kemarin malam.

Flashback

END HINATA POV

Manshion Hyuuga

"Hinata" Panggil sang kepala rumah tangga kepada putri sulungnya. "I-iya Tou-sama?" Jawab putrinya. Hinata.

"Ayah akan langsung memberi tahumu sekarang." Hiashi. Ayah Hinata mulai pembicaraannya. Sedangkan sang hime hyuuga tetap sabar mendengarkan pembicaraan selanjutnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membantah atau hanya sekedar mendongakkan kepala.

"Sebuah perusahaan bagaikan seekor burung yang suatu saat akan terus mengibarkan sayapnya. Kemudian terbang sesuka hatinya Hinata."

Hinata masih menundukkan kepala. Firasat buruk tengah melanda hatinya.

"Kau sudah dewasa Hinata. Suatu saat kau harus mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup yang mapan."

"Ha-ai wakarisimasita Tou-sama" Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Sebelumnya Tou-san bukannya ingin mengekangmu Hinata. Kau adalah pewaris Hyuuga nanti. Ayah tidak mungkin memilih Neji. Karena dia ingin merintis usahanya sendiri."

"Hanabi juga tidak mungkin. Sikapnya yang sangat ceroboh hanya akan menghancurkan Hyuuga secara perlahan. Kau lah satu-satunya harapan Tou-san Hinata."

"Untuk memperluas sayap Hyuuga, Tou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan rekan bisnis Tou-san. Mereka salah satu keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di Sunagakure. Akan sangat menguntungkan jika kedua benteng yang besar bisa bersatu."

"Keluarga Akasuna. Mereka sudah mengenal Tou-san sejak lama. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka malah sangat senang apabila menjadi rekan kita nanti."

"Namanya Akasuna Sasori. Dia putra dari teman Tou-san. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan pindah ke KHS untuk bersekolah denganmu. Tou-san harap kau bisa mudah berinteraksi dengannya. Dan bisa mulai menjalin sebuah hubungan supaya kita bisa secepatnya mengadakan acara pertunangan."

"Ha-ai Tou-sama." Kata Hinata dengan nada yang sangat kecil karena sedari tadi dia menahan air matanya. Mengingat posisinya saat ini masih mencintai Naruto dan masih terikat hubungan dengannya pula.

Kamar-22.00

HINATA-POV

Sangat keterlaluan memang. Menjodohkan anak demi perusahaan. Itulah ayahku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang selain menuruti apa saja ucapan ayahku.

Aku adalah satu-satunya harapan ayah. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Tapi saat ini aku kekasih Naruto-kun dan aku masih sangat mencintainya.

Aku bahkan sangat merindukannya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan kami-sama? Apa aku harus memutuskan hubunganku dengannya atau aku diam saja?

Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan ayah. Hinata, kau benar-benar pecundang.

Mungkin saat ini lebih baik aku diam saja. Biarlah Naruto-kun tau suatu saat nanti jika aku sudah siap memberi tahunya. Saat ini aku hanya perlu berpura-pura menyukai Sasori-san. Dan disisi lain aku berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun.

Hinata, kau benar-benar jahat sekarang.

End of flashback

"Hinata-chan, aku harap kita bisa saling mengenal lebih. Aku sudah lama tertarik denganmu. Aku tau kau tidak mengenalku selama ini. Tapi aku sudah tau kau lama dari Hiashi-sama." Kata Sasori kepadaku.

"Ha-hai Sasori-kun. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengenalmu lebih." Kataku sambil kuulas senyum yang kubuat setulus mungkin.

Kurasa aku berbakat memainkan peran ini. Terbukti dengan seulas senyumku, bisa membuat Sasori-kun merona.

"Sasori-kun, kita sekelas?" Kataku penasaran. "A.. Soal itu. Iya. Aku yang meminta kepada kepala sekolah pemabuk itu Hinata-chan." Jawab Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalau berkeliling sekolah dulu Sasori-kun? Masih ada 30 menit sebelum bel jam pertama dimulai." Kataku. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk Hinata-chan." Jawab Sasori.

Kami kemudian keluar kelas. Aku mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah. Kutunjukkan ruangan-ruangan dari lantai bawah sampai lantai atas.

Ketika kami berdua sampai kantin, aku mengajaknya duduk dibangku yang dulu sering aku duduki bersama Naruto-kun. Aku kembali teringat masa-masa dulu. Masa yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku mungkin.

Flashback

Kantin

"Hinata-chan, bekalmu memang nomor satu. Bahkan lebih enak dari masakan Kaa-san. Apalagi ramen buatanmu. Hahaha" Kata Naruto sambil mengunyah ramen buatanku.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan makan sambil tertawa, nanti tersedak." Kataku kawatir.

"Uhuk uhukk uhukkk!"

"Naruto-kun! Sudah kubilangkan. Kau bandel sekali. Kalau begini aku tidak mau menjadi istrimu." Kataku sambil memijat tengkuk lehernya.

"Mewwww... Aku bercanda Hime." Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Naruto-kun! Kau membuatku kawatir." Kataku yang berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih. "A-ano, Hinata-chan.. Aku tidak bermaksud. AAAAArrrrghhh aku hanya bercanda Hime. Kau akan membuatku gila jika kau seperti ini." Kata Naruto-kun sambil memelukku.

"Mewww... Aku bercanda Naruto-kun. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah kepadamu Naruto-kun" Kataku sambil terkikik geli dalam pelukannya.

"Hhhh Hinata-chan," Panggil Naruto-kun. "Mmm?"

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, kau akan bersamaku sampai kapanpun. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menikah denganku dan berjanjilah padaku, kau akan melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu dariku." Kata Naruto-kun sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Mmmm. Aku berjanji Naruto-kun" jawabku.

End of flashback

Bagus Hinata, kau benar-benar perempuan jahat. Kau adalah gadis bermuka 2.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau melamun? Ini sudah jam setengah 9 kurang 10. Kita punya waktu 10 menit untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum perlajaran pertama dimulai." Kata Sasori memecahkan lamunanku.

"Aa-a.. Benarkah? Oke, kalau begitu mari kembali ke kelas Sasori-kun." Kataku sambil berdiri.

Manshion Hyuuga

Di Manshion ini sedang berkumpul aku, ayah, Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan dan juga Sasori-kun. Kami sedang makan malam bersama.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua? Hm?" Tanya ayah kepada kami berdua. Baru saja aku mau menjawab tapi Sasori-kun sudah menjawab terlebih dulu.

"Hiashi-sama, hubungan kami sangat dekat sekarang. Tanpa ada kata pacaranpun kami sudah seperti pacaran saja sekarang."

Pernyataan Sasori tadi tak ayal membuat Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan hampir tersedak karena menahan tawanya.

"Ehrm ehrm.. Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti rencana ini akan berhasil. Sasori, aku dan ayahmu sudah sepakat bahwa pertungan kalian akan dimajukan lusa besok. Dan mulai sekarang, biasakanlah memanggilku Tou-san. Bagaimanapun juga sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku."

"Baik Tou-san." Jawab Sasori sambil mengulas senyum manisnya.

Aku? Jangan tanya lagi aku. Sudah pasti dari tadi aku hanya menundukkan kepala meratapi nasib.

Setelah Sasori pulang, aku langsung menuju kamar untuk merenung. Aku merindukan Naruto-kun. Tapi apa aku tidak akan mengganggunya jika sekarang aku meneleponnya?

Kuurungkan niatku untuk meneleponnya. Aku takut mendengar suaranya. Aku bagaikan ingin lari dari kematian. Aku ingin lari dari kenyataan bahwa besok lusa aku akan bertunangan dengan Sasori-kun.

Bisa kah aku Kami-sama?

Bisakah aku menghadapi semua ini?

To Be Continued


End file.
